The More Things Change
by Sabrina Lonewalker
Summary: The Third Installment of the continuing saga of the Tenth Doctor Duplicate, now known as Darick Kenelm MacInnes and Rose Tyler in the Beta Dimension. There are some original characters in here and one I plucked from the Whoverse that is a challange as I always wondered what he would be like as evil. have fun! More will follow.
1. Chapter 1

The More Things Change

Part One

by

BlackFury

The man seated behind the large oak desk in the office overlooking the south side of London would have been very familiar to Darick. The man was tall and lean with a shock of white hair and a craggy face with merry looking bright blue eyes but his demeanor and attitude were anything but merry. He was angry, so angry that it didn't show unless you did look into his eyes. He plans had gone awry and he was most definitely not pleased. He pushed a button. "Miss Grant, tell James and Micheal to get in here, now." His voice was controlled, low and angry.

A frightened voice replied, "At once Mr. Johnson." Robert Johnson, owner and founder of Genetics Limited got up from his chair and was looking out of his 15th story window out over London when the door opened and the two men he had asked for entered quietly, heads down, not daring to make eye contact. Robert heard the door close and he waited, letting the silence of his disapproval be felt by the two men. Finally, he turned to look at them. He had agents in every corner of the globe and three alone in Torchwood which was how he had found out about Darick and his unique origins. He had wanted that medical file.

"Well, what went wrong?" He asked James. James finally looked up and frowned, "His nurse was still there when we tried and she saw us." Robert exploded, "Did you have to kill the young woman? You fools, I told you no one was to get hurt. NO ONE!" The two men cowered before him. Micheal looked up in surprise, "But, she could have identified us to Pete Tyler. James' cover would have been blown. We had to do something." Robert turned on him, "You fool. Now, they will take even more strigent precautions with those files and I'll never get my hands on them. You two have ruined everything!" He then reached into a drawer, drew a revolver and proceeded to shoot both men once in the chest. They were dead before they hit the floor.

He then pushed the intercom again, "Miss Grant, Clean up crew 12 in my office asap." "Yes, Sir, Mr Johnson," came the reply and five minutes later, the crew arrived and soon, it was as if nothing had happened. He pulled a file out of a cabinet near his desk and began going through it and he smiled. He pulled out three folders and went through them carefully. He then picked up his phone and made a few calls then, hung up and sat back with a smile. Hopefully, his plans had not been totally messed up by those two bunglers.

Back at Torchwood, Dr Barrowman was interviewing applicants for the position Martha had once held. This wasn't easy for him but, it had to be done. He stopped reading and leaned back in his chair, running his hands through his chestnut curls and sighing. After a few minutes, he got himself a cup of coffee and went back to reading. Donna came in after another ten minutes and smiled sadly. "You all right, love?" She laid her hands on his shoulders. He reached up and took her hands in his. "I'll be all right. I was just thinking that I shouldn't be doing this, not this soon." Donna smiled as she rested her chin on his head, "I know. It still doesn't make sense but, we do what we have to." David sighed, "True. I'm taking these home with me. I'll review them again later tonight. You ready to go?" She nodded, her heart breaking seeing just how hard her husband was taking all of this. Martha had been a close friend to them both and losing her this way was hard.

Darick's medical files had been moved to the Torchwood vault and a false set had been placed in David's safe in his office. Col. Micheals had men watching the Doctor's office round the clock to see who might go after them again. David and Donna locked up, nodded to the security guards and headed home. Darick was back at the mansion with Rose who was bathing Annabelle. The little girl with the fuzz of yellow hair was laughing and kicking the bubbles in the bath water as Darick watched indulgently. There were few of these times for him and Rose with what all was going on with his medical files and Martha's death.

He sat back, thinking about what had happened and how responsible he felt no matter what Rose or Pete told him. Rose knew from her husband's silence that he was going over things in his mind. Once Annabelle had been put in her crib for the night, Rose and Darick curled up together on the chaise in the library with the log fire roaring. "Darick?" Rose asked. He smiled sadly and kissed the top of her head. "I am responsible for her death, Rose. If I hadn't come here, she'd still be alive, you know that." Rose looked at him, "No we don't, love. We don't know that you being here marked her for death, we do not know that."

Darick was quiet. In his heart he knew Rose was right. They had no way of knowing if his coming had lead directly to Martha's death or whether she would have been killed for another reason. He sighed, "I know, Rose but..." Rose stopped him, "No buts, Mister, ok? We find out who did this and why." Darick smiled, "Ok, Rose, we do this, together, right?" Rose nodded, that familiar determination back in her eyes. The Rose of old was coming back to the surface and it was good to see. Darick smiled and headed down to the dining room while Rose finished with Annabelle.

He was worried, however. Somehow he knew this was because of him, his unique make-up and DNA. He got himself a mug of coffee and went to sit in the library looking out the large picture window over the grounds. He went back in his mind and always came to the same conclusion. Someone wanted his DNA. He didn't know why they did but, he knew that was the only possible explanation to this whole scenario. He nodded to himself and then looked up as Pete came in. Darick was surprised, he thought Pete was still at Torchwood.

Pete smiled, "Figured you were in here. Still thinking it's your fault?" Darick nodded. "Someone wants my DNA, Pete and this just shows me they will do whatever they can to get it. Physically, I'm human, with only one heart and no regenerative capabliities but, I probably do have Gallifreyan DNA still within me.." He then leaned forward in the chair. "The other thing that bothers me far worse is that someone outside of Torchwood even knew about this. Pete, you have a serious security breach. One of your employees leaked information, sensitive information to someone outside of Torchwood."

Pete nodded, "I had thought of that too and I have Col. Micheals going over the entire security set up. He has my approval to make any changes he deems necessary to protect our employees and what we do." Darick nodded and sat back. "I like the Colonel, he's a good man."

Pete nodded, "He has an excellent service record. He once served in the King's own guard unit. He comes highly recommended." Then, Pete's private line rang and he picked it up, listened and hung up. He then looked at Darick. "There was another try on the file cabinet but this time, the Colonel's men got him. They're holding him now. You want to come along?"

Darick nodded, "I'll go tell Rose then I'll meet you at the car." Pete nodded as Darick sprinted upstairs. Rose insisted on coming along. Jackie said she'd watch the baby and soon, the three of them were on their way to Torchwood.

End Part One


	2. Chapter 2

The More Things Change

Part Two

by

BlackFury

The three of them arrived at Torchwood to find Col Stevens and his men grimly surrounding two men dressed entirely in black seated on the floor in handcuffs. Pete looked at his Security Chief and nodded, "They tell you anything yet?" Stevens shook his head. "They've been pretty closed mouthed for now. What do you want done with them?" Pete looked at Darick and Rose then, back to Stevens. "Put them in Brig 21." Stevens nodded and his men got the prisoners to their feet and marched them off.

Pete led Darick and Rose to his office and once all were settled, he smiled. "Well, they took the bait but, I really don't think we can afford to relax." Darick nodded, "I agree. As long as they know my files are here, they will probably try again." He sighed, "I'm beginning to wonder if my creation was a good thing after all." He got up and walked over to the window. "I committed genocide on the Daleks, he was right there. Now this."

Rose got up and walked over to him, slipping her hand into his, "Darick, look at the good things, you have me, Annabelle, you're own life now. Weigh that against the bad. It will be all right, we're together, we'll see this through, together." She laid her head on his shoulder. He managed a smile, "I know, Rose it's just that I got Martha killed. Now, don't try to tell me otherwise. If I hadn't been so unique, no one would even want my medical file and Martha wouldn't be dead."

Rose and Pete were both quiet, both wondering the same thing but Rose didn't believe it, she would never believe it no matter what Darick thought. Pete looked at them both, "You may be right Darick but, there's no reason to dwell on it now. We neded to find out who is behind this whole thing. That is who will have to answer for Martha's death, Darick, not you." Darick looked at Pete, then at Rose and finally nodded. "Ok, how do we start?"

Pete smiled, "We start with the two we have in the Brig. I'm going to let Col. Stevens and his men handle that and I'll put out feelers with different companies I have friends in in fact, you two feel up to my hosting a cocktail party for different company executives I think might be interested in your file?" Rose looked up at Darick, "You ok with that?" Darick thought for a moment and nodded, "Yes, in a controlled environment like that, I'll feel better. Come on, Rose, we've been neglecting some things over this. You need us, Pete?"

Pete shook his head, "You go on." Darick took Rose's hand and they headed off to their underground lab. After they had gone, Pete dialed a phone number and spoke only a few words before he hung up. He leaned back in his chair. The person he had called wasn't coming here, their job was at the mansion, protecting his family, especially little Annabelle. He smiled thinking about the person he had called. Anyone would find it almost impossible to gget past her defenses. Then, he began putting the cocktail party together.

Darick and Rose entered their underground lab to see that the TARDIS coral had grown considerably over the past year and a half. It was beginning to take on the shape of a blue police call box and was about four and a half feet tall. Darick walked over to her and laid an apologetic hand on the planking, "I know, girl, I'm sorry we haven't been here in awhile. We'll make that up to you, I promise." The TARDIS began to emit a low hum that went through Rose but it wasn't painful, it was accepting. Rose smiled, "I think she understands, Darick." He grinned, that boyish grin Rose had missed, "I know. It's almost time to move her to the house. Not yet, not until this mess is cleared up but she'll have to moved soon."

Rose nodded, that she understood. She remembered the Doctor telling her that the TARDIS had to bond with it's chosen Time Lord and this was one bonding to both of them. She smiled as Darick continued softly talking to TARDIS and then, she asked a question. "Are we going to name this one?" Darick smiled, "Yes but not yet, it isn't time for her to be named. That will come later." Rose nodded and after another hour, they headed back to the mansion.

Jackie was seated in the cozy family room with Annabelle when a maid came in. "Mrs. Tyler, there's a woman here to see you. She says Mr. Tyler sent her." Jackie told the maid to show her in and the maid withdrew. In a few moments, a woman came in, barely five feet tall, dressed entirely in black. She had waist length pure white hair and piercing blue eyes. "Mrs. Tyler? I'm Sabrina Wolfe. Yoyr husband sent for me to make additional security arrangements for the household." Her voice was low, melodic and yet, Jackie had the distinct feeling that this woman could take her apart without any effort if necessary.

Jackie nodded and Sabrina left to begin her tasks. Jackie wondered where her husband had found her and yet, something inside made her glad that he did. She played quietly with Annabelle till she heard Darick and Rose arrive. They came in and annabelle squealed when she saw Mom and Dad. Darick picked her up and smiled, holding her close. Anna began playing with the sirt front like she always did. Rose looked at her mother. "What is it, Mum?"

Jackie looked at both of them. "Pete has hired someone to come in and handle household security. I think you know her, Rose, her name is Sabrina Wolfe." Rose's eyes widened. "Yeah, I know about her. She's usually a mercenary but, she's different from others. She only accepts commissions she believes in. Dad must really be worried about that party he's throwing to call her in." Something in her voice told Darick there was more to this woman than met the eye but that Rose would tell him later, in private.

Later, after putting Annabelle to bed, Rose and Darick were sitting in front of the fireplace. Darick smiled, "What did you not say about Miss Wolfe in front of your mother, Rose?" Rose smiled, "Mom would have several fits if I told her everything about our new guardian. You see, Sabrina does have a contract with Torchwood. I found that out the first time I was in this dimension. You see, Sabrina Wolfe is probably the best guardian we could have right now. She has her own crew that follow her orders and no one else's. Darick," She turned to face her husband, "Sabrina is a werewolf."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The More Things Change

Part Three

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

Darick's eyebrows rose, "A werewolf? Like the one we met in Queen Victoria's era?" He looked and sounded worried. Rose smiled, "No, not like that. That one, you remember, was not from Earth. In this universe, werewolves are real. Their numbers are down from what they were in ancient times, according to Brina. There are only a few thousand left now and they keep mostly to themselves but Sabrina wanted to help protect her homeworld, here and she went to Pete. There is one thing you have to know, luv. She's known as the most dangerous woman on Earth."

Darick looked at Rose, "I see. So, don't get on her bad side, right?" Rose nodded. "Someone tried to betray Torchwood once, before I came here. Sabrina found that person and from what I was told, the results were not pretty." Darick nodded, "I get the picture. I think I need to meet her." Rose nodded, "Come on, she needs to meet Annabelle too." The three of them walked out into the garden and found Sabrina talking to three woman dressed in similiar outfits. She looked around, smiled at Rose and the other three dispersed.

Sabrina come towards the small family. "Rose, how good to see you again! This must be Darick and Annabelle. Pete told me about them." Rose grinned, "Good to see you again, too. Yeah, my husband and daughter. Pete told you about Darick?" Sabrina nodded, "After what happened at Torchwood, yes, he told me everything. That's why I'm here, Rose. Has it not occured to you that if they cannot get Darick or his files the next logical target would be Annabelle?"

Rose and Darick looked at each other in shock. Truth be told, it had not occured to them until Sabrina mentioned it. Rose looked back at Sabrina, "Pete thought of this?" Sabrina smiled, "Of course he did, he loves you Rose and Anna belle is his grand daughter. He'll do anything to protect the three of you, you should know that by now." Rose nodded, "You're right, I should know that by now. So, you ready for the party tonight?" Sabrina grinned. "What do you think?" Them the smiled left. "There is something I need to talk to the two of you about and it directly concerns the little lady your husband is carrying."

She led them off into the corner of the gardens where the fountain stood. She looked at them. "Pete and I figure that if anyone is going to make a move concerning Annabelle it will be tonight during the party so, I talked to a friend of mine. She had a baby girl the same time you did and she has the same colouring as Annabelle. Also, she's fully human." Darick spoke up, "You want to make a switch, place her in Annabelle's room." Sabrina nodded, "What I figure is that whoever is after your files wants to look at your genetic make up. Also, no one outside a small group at Torchwood know that your mother was your surrogate, Rose. I figure they'll try to get a DNA swab from the baby. If we do this, they'll read the results and see she's human and leave her alone after that."

Darick was quiet for a few minutes. "I think it could work, Rose but only if you want to go along with it." Rose looked at Sabrina, "Where would Annabelle be during this?" Sabrina smiled, "In the safest place on the planet, Rose. Annabelle will be with my mother and where she is, only I can safely get to her. I'll have to take Annabelle there but I can guarentee you that she will be safe. You have my word on that." Rose looked at Darick, who nodded slowly. Rose took annabelle, spoke softly to her then handed her to Sabrina. "You sure?" Sabrina nodded, "I gave you my word, Rose." Rose nodded. "Ok then."

Sabrina took the infant, smiled and slowl;y took two steps to the left then, both vanished, not bright lights, no smoke or thunder, they simply weren't there. "I wish I knew how she does that." said Rose, half smiling. About then, a woman dressed as a children's nurse came over carrying a baby that almost looked exactly like Annabelle. "Mrs. MacInes? I'm Talia, the nurse Mr. Tyler hired for his grand daughter." She got close to hand the infant to Rose and whispered, "I'm with Sabrina." Rose nodded and growled, "You had better be." Talia smiled, "Don't worry, Miss Wolfe will vouch for me." Rose nodded.

Fifteen minutes later, Sabrina was back and had, indeed, vouched for Talia, to the immense relief of both Darrick and Rose who went to get ready for this cocktail party. Darick was quiet, "Worried, luv?" Rose asked. He nodded, "It seems that all I've done since I got here is cause more pain and grief than anything else and now my child is in danger because of me." Rose looked at him, "Don't start that, Darick. I knew this could happen but, I wanted you here with me, you. We'll protect our child and we'll be all right so, don't go blaming yourself. Remember, if you hadn't been created, the Daleks would have won and destroyed everything. Remember that, despite what he said about genocide. If any race ever deserved extermination, it's the Daleks."

Darick nodded, "I know, that's what I was thinking when I fulfilled Dalek Khan's prophecy. He knew I would do it because I could." Rose nodded, "I saw that when I looked in your eyes. He couldn't do it, just like he couldn't in his Fourth self." Darick nodded, "I remember that. I thought about it and realzed I was wrong then. I should have done it when Sarah Jane told me but, I believed good could come out of them and it did but no enough to really matter." Rose smiled sadly as she adjusted his bow tie. "I know, I wanted them so dead and I was actually happy when you did it. I know he was angry but, I think, deep down, he knew you were right."

Darick lightly kissed her forehead, "Thanks, luv." Then, he stepped back to look at her. Her hair had grown since they had been here and it was down to mid back. The dress as a rose pink (of course!) and softly swept off her shoulders. It was floor length and swirled around her. "Ready Mrs. MacInes?" He asked with that glint in his chocolate brown eyes. Rose shot her dimpled smile at him, "But of course, Mr. MacInes." He held out his arm and she slid her hand in then, they headed downstairs to greet their guests.

TBC


End file.
